


Stony Christmas Prompts

by snarkstark



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stony - Freeform, Stony Christmas, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: Christmas prompt fills for Steve/Tony.





	1. Office AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueLaceQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLaceQueen/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Ikin. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was the only one working in the office on Christmas Eve so I was singing Jingle Bells at the top of my lungs incredibly off key while making hot chocolate in the break room, but you surprised me and I dumped it all over your pants. Hello, nice to meet you for the first time let me dab your pants with a napkin AU.

“Jingle bells! Jingle bells!” As someone who had repeatedly been asked if they were deaf because of how out of tune they were, there was something liberating about being able to scream Jingle Bells in the empty office. Steve knew it was pathetically lonely, but he got a bonus for working tonight and he wasn’t in any position to turn down money. The whole floor was dark, the blue glow from his cubicle the only source of light as he fussed over the dimensions. He took a moment to stand up, his six foot something allowing him to easily see over the thin separations and glance at the window. The snow was still falling thick and fast, a flurry of little white flakes that was starting to look more like a blizzard than a drift. He hoped that New York wouldn’t be too snowed in by the next morning.

Steve stretched, reaching his arms above his head and realising how long he’d been sat down. He decided that his progress called for a hot chocolate break so he made his way to the break room, picking up his rendition of Jingle Bells at an impossibly louder level. “Oh, what fun, it is to ride!” He practically yelled, dropping an unholy amount of marshmallows into his cup because no one was here to stop him, “It is to ride!” There was no way he had quite enough diabetes in his cup, so he sprayed liberal amounts of whipped cream to finish it off. 

The blond stepped back to admire his artwork, hollering, “In a one horse open sleigh!” He held the last note, since it was his grand finale and picked up the cup, taking a sip. Suddenly, there was a noise behind him, and Steve spun around, eyes wide. Before he could stop it, the cup flew out of his hands and spilled right over -- Oh. Right over the insanely hot brunet that was standing in the break room doorway. 

The man hissed in pain, but he managed to catch the mug which Steve found all levels of impressive. And oh God, it was all over his pants, and obviously the world hates him because why else would it land in that particular area. Steve felt the blush spread from his cheeks all the way down to his neck, absolutely mortified at the turn of events. “Oh, oh jeez, I’m so sorry.” Steve choked out, grabbing some napkins in a panic and dabbing at the man’s pants and -- Oh shit, that looked bad. Why was he such a mess? The dark haired man tensed and Steve jolted back with the napkin, glancing over to the window and contemplating what he was doing. 

Now that Steve was actually looking, the guy was even more attractive than he’d noticed before. Chocolate eyes with thick, dark lashes, lips that were quirked into a smirk and perfect hair that was curling ever so slightly around his ears. “Holy mother of God.” Steve breathed out, “I threw my drink at the hottest man in the building.” Steve hadn’t even realised he had spoken out until the hot guy burst into laughter. 

“We’re the only two people in the building and it’s still not true.” The man teased, winking at him and Steve managed to get a brighter shade of red when he realised the implication of the man’s words. “I- I- I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Steve trailed off, since it was probably a lost cause and offered the napkin wordlessly. “Oh, I get to do it myself now?” The man teased again and Steve wanted to throw himself off a bridge. This couldn’t possibly turn into a bigger disaster.

“I have to say,” He added as he cleaned himself off the best he could, “Your singing was quite wonderful.” And Steve was wrong. He made a sound like a dying donkey or something and hid his face, “How long were you standing there?” He whispered fearfully.  
“Long enough.” Handsome man replied cheeky, “I came here for another coffee, but I didn’t really want to interrupt such a heartfelt piece.”

Steve felt so relieved when he looked him in the eye finally and found them crinkled in amusement, not anger. He also realised that the guy was not only handsome, he was funny and kind as well. He was totally fucked. “Did I just ruin your Christmas?” He asked next, guilt all over your face. “Nope, just made it a hundred times better.” Tony assured him with a smirk. Steve groaned. 

“Aw, c’mon, how about an encore?” The brunet teased him further, taking a step towards Steve.  
“Shut your mouth!” Steve cried. The guy pretended to be hurt.  
“First he burns me, and then he verbally abuses me! Why are all the hot ones assholes?” He whined, mock sad. The blond blushed, but found himself saying, “I was just thinking the same thing.” And closed some of the space between them in the little Christmas area.

“I’m Tony, I work up in computing and tech.”  
“You’re the guy! You’re the Stark guy!” Steve cried, and Tony looked taken aback. “You’re the one that can fix anything in less than a day, and computes more things than the rest of the floor put together. You made your computer sentient and called it Jarvis, you’re a legend!” Tony paused, before flashing a cocksure smile, “Well, I can’t deny any of that, but I’m interested in who you are. Blondie.”  
“I’m just Steve from Graphics.”  
“Well, Steve from Graphics, since you’re clearly a danger to yourself and others in the workspace…” Tony curled a hand around Steve’s loose tie, “I think I better stick with you. Part of the job, of course.”  
“Strictly business?”  
“We can bend rules, it’s Christmas Eve.”  
“You have plans, Tony?” Steve grinned, trying the name in his mouth. He liked it.  
“I do now.” And then Tony’s lips were on his and it was hot and brilliant and Steve couldn’t even think anything apart from, “I love Christmas.”


	2. Snowed In Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve get snowed in at Steve's family's old cabin. Tony is not happy, until he discovers it might not be an accident.
> 
> Or
> 
> We're snowed in by 'accident' and it's maybe my fair but you should probably calm down because we might be here for a while Au

“Tony maybe you should --” Steve started, voice gentle. He was cut off by Tony’s growl, followed by a sharp sounding, “Maybe you should shut the fuck up.” It was a warning, like a puppy snapping at someone who got too close. Whereas he used to find it rude and annoying, these days Steve just found it a little bit cute. 

 

He settled himself comfortably in the soft armchair that he remembered his Grandmother sitting in, watching the flames from the open fire with satisfaction. This was such a perfect place for him, while for Tony the remote cabin with practically no technology was a Hell on Earth. 

 

“We’re driving right past, Tony, let’s stop there for five minutes, Tony, the snow’s not that thick, leave the suit in the trunk, Tony.” His boyfriend mimicked him as he paced up and down, ruining the serene scene that Steve was looking at. “Oh, and then we come in here, and you pretend you’re here for the nostalgia but don’t you lie to me, Steven Rogers, you just wanted to do sinful things to me in front of an open fire, you domestic sap --” Steve tuned out after that, smirking a little since he most definitely did not regret his actions in the slightest. Sometime later Tony wrapped up his speech with, “And now we’re fucking snowed in, you fucking asshole, and we’re going to be stuck here for God knows how long. Are you even listening, you asshole?”

 

“Hm?” Steve looked up, “Sure I was, honey, you think I’m a domestic sap, you’re adorable when you’re mad, now we’re snowed in.” He replied, half listening.

 

“God, I hate you.” Tony growled.

 

“Of course, Tony.”

 

“Stop making that fucking face!”

 

“What face, Tony?”

 

“The ‘whatever-you-say-Tony’ face.” The genius answered.

 

“Sure, Tony.”

 

“Fuck you.” Tony stormed out to continue his pacing somewhere else and try every square meter of the cabin for some reception. The whole team probably thought they were dead in a snowstorm or something, and Steve was just sitting on his ass and enjoying the vacation. Not only were they stuck here, they were stuck, well, here. If Tony was curled up in the Tower, he probably wouldn’t even notice the blizzard except to thank God for his missed meetings. But this ugly little cabin in the middle of nowhere was no place for a techaholic like him to be. 

 

After his signal hunt, he decided he had no choice but to slope back to the sitting room, since everywhere else was cold, and Tony didn’t really want to be on his own in the slightest. Steve looked up, a knowing smile on his lips that told Tony he knew he wouldn’t be gone for long and opened his arms. Tony padded across the room and curled up in them gratefully, not really wanting to admit how soothing the fire was and how comfortable the position was for him. “Go on then, tell me about this little cabin.” 

 

He felt Steve smile into his hair and his grip tighten. “It belonged to my Grandmother. My family came here every Christmas. We never had much, but sitting here, all of us by the fire and opening whatever gifts we had, whatever food we could get our hands on… We felt like we had it all.” Tony was quiet for a moment.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you’re not even real.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re like something from a story book.”

 

“The Prince who wins the Princess?” Steve asked hopefully.

 

Tony glared a little. “No, you’re the little orphan with the golden heart that lives happily ever after.” He corrected.

 

“Can I be both?”

 

“Good luck finding a Princess who wants to marry you.” Tony replied cheekily.

 

“Shut up.” Steve ordered, taking Tony’s face in his hands and kissing him softly, the crackling of the fire and Tony’s contented sigh the only noises to be heard in the cabin. “It’s Christmas Eve.” Steve pointed out quietly.

 

“Is it?” Tony seemed surprised, the guy was often far too busy filling his head with far greater things than keep track of the date. Steve seemed to believe it, but Tony knew the date, he wouldn’t forget to bring Steve a present. “Yes, you moron.” Steve scoffed fondly.

 

“You wanna leave cookies out for Santa?” Tony mocked in response, his smirk turning to an outraged cry when Steve simply tipped him right off his lap and onto the floor in retaliation. They literally couldn’t see the sky because snow went all the way past the windows, but Tony had enough battery on his cellphone to know that it was late in the night. “You’re an ass, can we go to bed?” The genius didn’t get off the floor, he just made grabby hands at Steve until his Captain picked him up and carried him up the creaky stairs to the bedroom. 

 

The bed was big, with loud springs and a soft handmade quilt, which Steve smiled at the sight of. Tony made a mental note to bring it with them when they finally got out of this bloody shack. It was cold, so Tony buried deeper into Steve’s arms than he usually did, after all, the man was a walking furnace. “Do you really hate it?” Steve asked, curious. Tony decided to tread carefully. 

 

“I’d live here, if you really wanted me to.”

 

Tony was a clever bastard, Steve knew. “Because you love me?”

 

“Because I’m in love with you.” Tony confirmed, yawning. Steve watched the sleepy genius drift off, for once he had no tech to distract him or projects to sneak off and complete. The Captain smiled to himself, completely sure that if he could wake up every day to this, he’d never truly want for anything again. Nothing could compare to the amount of need he had for this man, and nothing could match the love he had for the quirky inventor either. This, perhaps, was why Steve had asked the team if he and Tony could have a few vacation days when he heard about the coming storm. He knew Tony would’ve never come, never really enjoyed his Christmas properly, if Steve had not set him up to end up here. He still felt a bit bad, but hey, what Tony didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

Steve pulled the genius closer to him, feeling the arc reactor pressed against his chest as he drifted off.

 

The next day, Tony woke up alone in the bed, stumbling out and down the stairs with quilt around his shoulders. There were freshly baked breakfast doughnuts on the table and hot coffee, making Tony moan at the sight alone. Steve was waiting, looking nervous in an adorable blue sweater. God, his boyfriend was such a dork. Before Tony could say anything, Steve started speaking.

 

“Tony, I love you. I’m so completely in love with you, that there’s never a time when you’re not on my mind. You’re my best friend, my ally, my partner, my wonderful boyfriend. You’re my everything, Tony. Everything. And I would lay down my life for you a million times over. I love you when you drunk vent things, and when you haven’t had your first coffee, and when you’re in the suit. I love you when you stumble into bed at four am, muttering about science that I’ll never understand, and when you look at me with that look that says I’m a total dork but you still love me back. And I know this is sudden, but I’m nothing if I’m not in love with you, and I want you to be mine forever. Tony, will you marry me?” Steve looked at him, blue eyes sparkling with hope and love as he got on his knee and opened a little black box.

 

“Oh, Steve.” Tony breathed, gaping at him. No calculation could prepare him for this. All his systems came back online at once and his eyes filled with tears as he threw himself at Steve, “Yes, fuck, yes, Steve. Yes.” Tony clutched at his shirt, kissing him as hard as he could. Steve’s face lit up like the Sun as he slipped the ring onto Tony’s finger. Tony didn’t stop kissing him for a long time, and Steve didn’t even think to complain.

 

“Merry Christmas, Tony.”

 

\---

 

The next day, as they packed their things, since luckily the snow didn’t last too long and they were just about able to get out, Tony threw a shoe at Steve lightly. “Hey, fiance.” Yes, he loved using that, “You planned this, didn’t you?”

 

Steve grinned at him , not looking sorry at all. “Took you a while to figure that out, for you. What gave it away?”

 

“Fresh doughnuts and coffee, seems a bit prepared. And no panic about alerting the team. And as for taking long, I can barely remember my own name when you bang me, how do you expect me to solve your little set up?”

 

Steve burst out laughing and smirked at him. Well, if they were another day late back, S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t need to know it wasn’t because of the snow.


	3. Christmas Party Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks Tony to pretend to be his boyfriend for a Christmas party to impress his ex.

“Are you joking?” Tony stared at him, leaning back in his office chair and smirking at the flush on Steve’s cheeks, going all the way down to his neck.

 

“Tony, please, I just --”

 

“Say no more, Stevie. I get it. But if you wanted to ask me on a date, you could’ve just --”  
“Tony!” Steve blushed even harder. “Shut up. You’re the hottest guy in the entire fucking neighborhood and I need to show him I moved on.”

 

“Which you haven’t.” Tony pointed out, slyly. Steve scowled at him and rolled his eyes, feeling embarrassed and regretting his decision to ask in the first place.

 

“Listen, you could’ve just said no.” He snapped, turning and walking down Tony’s front yard. A few seconds later, he felt a hand grab his elbow and turned to see Tony, who had ran after him in sweatpants and bare feet, his hair still curly and messy with sleep. Tony before his first coffee was adorable, and Steve was glad he got to bare witness to it now. 

 

“Never said no.” Tony pointed out with a softer grin, shivering because it was sub zero weather and Tony was outside with no fucking shoes and --

 

“You moron! Do you want to get sick? You want frostbite or something?” Steve cried, literally throwing his eccentric and genius neighbor over one shoulder and marching him back to his doorway. Tony gave a delighted laugh and didn’t seem at all unapologetic.

 

“Whatever, mom. What time do I have to be there?” The brunet yawned, his nose scrunching cutely as he did so. 

 

“Well, the party starts at eight, but shouldn’t we practice or something?” Steve asked nervously. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, and tugged him into the warmth of his hallway. 

 

“I know how to be a couple, Steve.” He snickered, reaching out and grabbing Steve’s hand, lacing their fingers together casually and tugging him forward. “There’s this.” HIs look changed, as Tony stared at Steve as if he were his everything, “And that.” He leaned forward, and up, since he really was pretty tiny, and brushed his lips over the blond’s, never breaking eye contact. “And that.” He mumbled against Steve’s lips. “So I’ll see you tonight,” 

 

Steve was too shocked to do anything but nod dumbly and make his way back to his own house. Tony Stark sure was something.

 

A month ago, Steve had broken up with a girl named Ashley, who had been cheating on him. Steve had been completely adoring of her, and had done everything within his ability to be the best boyfriend possible. It had broken his heart when he discovered that it hadn’t been good enough. The problem was that they lived in a tiny little village, so it wasn’t as if Steve could invite everyone to his annual Christmas get together apart from her, he really wasn’t that type of guy. When he had heard that she was bringing her new boyfriend, Steve began to formulate his plan. Simple, but effective. He would just ask someone to pretend for one evening, so it looked like he was all over it, and that was it.

 

The question was who to choose as his fake Mr Right. Really, he knew there was only one candidate. Tony, his insanely hot, funny, genius neighbor who Steve had had one too many inappropriate thoughts about.It was perfect. He didn’t think he would have any trouble pretending that Stark was all his either, that one barely there kiss had him stumbling.

 

Later in the day, he texted the inventor a few pieces of information, that it was semi casual wear, and a few facts about their ‘relationship’. After all, it would be a little awkward if Tony didn’t even know when they got together and such. 

 

The day flew by as Steve prepared his house, with help from Natasha who was efficient as Hell, and helped him every year without fail. Tony arrived early, looking absolutely effortless in a dark red shirt and loose red tie, dark hair styled so beautifully it looked like he hadn’t even tried. Ugh his stupid hair, and his eyes and his lips. Steve’s fake boyfriend was utterly gorgeous. Steve was pretty sure he was jealous of himself.

 

On top of that, he was holding a present and a blue bouquet which made Steve feel like shit, Usually, he was used to being the one who remembered everything, was kind to everyone. Who the fuck gave Tony the right to be perfect? “Hey, babe.” Tony greeted, letting himself in. And it was that little thing that made Steve completely sure that Tony was going to be convincing. He was already doing his part perfectly. The brunet handed him the flowers and kissed his cheek, crossing the room to crouch and put the present under the tree. “I came early to see if you needed help, just don’t ask me to cook because I think my kitchen fire record speaks for itself.” Tony grinned at him, seeming completely relaxed. He hadn’t changed at all, he was just being…. Well, being himself as if he loved Steve. The blond would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart hurt a bit.

 

Tony seemed to notice Natasha, standing stunned in the doorway to the living room. “Oh. Natasha, this is my boyfriend, Tony.” Steve introduced. He’d tell her it was fake tomorrow, but he could do with her not trying to set him up with people all night.

 

“You didn’t tell me!” She accused, outraged. 

 

Before he could even think of some half assed excuse, Tony was flashing the red head an apologetic smile. “My fault, I’m sorry. I wanted to keep him quiet for a little while, because I’m not really out yet and, well, I guess I’m a little selfish and wanted him to myself,” Tony had returned from the tree to loop an arm around Steve’s waist and cast him a caring look. He was panicking a little, because first of all, Tony was a freaking God at acting, and second of all, he hadn’t realised how this would affect Tony. Would people assume he was gay now? He didn’t know of anyone homophobic, but would all the girls think he was off the market forever? Steve was torn between guilt and a sight pleased feeling. Oh Jesus, he had a problem. 

 

Natasha nodded, looking understanding, “Of course, it’s nice to meet you, Tony Take good care of Steve or I’ll have to hurt you.” She stated calmly, and Tony just grinned, 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied straight and simple, not going overboard and sappy. They finished getting the place ready, the music and lights and snacks etc, a few minutes before people started arriving in flocks. Tony seemed glued to him, which Steve was grateful for, and couldn’t keep a smile from his face as Tony was always touching him. Holding his hand or his waist, bumping knees when they sat down, or straight up leaning into Steve’s chest. He answered every question, complemented Steve and was funny and charming. It was just perfect. 

 

When Tony caught Ashley and some butt ugly thug she’d dragged along staring at them, Tony had slid his hands down Steve’s chest and pulled him down for a proper long kiss until Steve was breathless, pointing up with a cheeky smile and murmuring, “Mistletoe.” 

 

By the end of the evening, Steve was a little tired from all the hosting and socialising, but with Tony by his side cracking jokes and doing the talking where Steve faltered, it had been the best year so far. His fake boyfriend even stayed afterwards and dutifully helped him clean up all of the rubbish left by the guests. When it turned midnight, and it was clean, Tony shrugged on his jacket and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips, taking him by surprise. “Merry Christmas, my fake boyfriend.” He winked, leaving the house, which suddenly seemed incredibly lonely without Tony there. 

 

Since it was technically Christmas now, and Steve needed something to take his mind off of how much he longed for Tony to come back, to stay, for it to be real, he decided that he was allowed to open his gifts now. He picked up the present Tony had bought over and unwrapped it carefully. Inside a long, thin little box where two tickets to the Marianne Boesky Gallery, which always had exciting new works and artists. Steve had been dying to go for months. There was a note too, in Tony’s scrawl. “This is something you would like to go to, I hope. Art nerd. If you ever want to try this again without the fake part, I figured this would be a good place to start. Love, Tony.”

 

Steve knocked on Tony’s door at 12:17 am and demanded that he come over right that instant and spent some of Christmas with him. A sleepy smile and a happy agreement later, they were curled up on Steve’s couch, watching Doctor Who, and Steve couldn’t have been happier. Really, Santa had been very kind to him this year.


End file.
